


The One Where Gabriel Forces Michael to Listen to Pop Music

by AlyssaKendall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Michael, Crossword Puzzles, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaKendall/pseuds/AlyssaKendall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel ain't no hollaback girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Gabriel Forces Michael to Listen to Pop Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grlkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlkat/gifts).



It’s the moments when he’s home that make the existence on Earth so much more… _interesting_. Sure, in his little slice of Heaven, there’s plenty of moderately _decent_ things, like back scratchers and pecan pie and appletini flavored lubricant…but sometimes, Gabriel thinks, it’s just too _easy._ Too _perfect_ in too many ways. He sighs, looking down at his nails, thinking about nothing in particular. When his brothers aren’t in the middle of another argument-turned-war, and when he doesn’t have any specific messages to deliver…there is this. Certainly, life on Earth is a lot of things, but at least Gabriel never found it to be particularly _boring._

Michael is quietly sitting at a table a distance away, poring over a newspaper, with what looks to be a pen in hand. He’s moving it up and down over a small section in the corner of the paper, lips pursed, staring diligently. Of course, Gabriel thinks. His daily crossword, as if this place needed anything else to make it more dull and bland. “Ugh,” Gabriel groans. The stillness is stifling. 

A single thought flashes his mind, and a mischievous grin creeps up on his face. He looks back and forth for a moment, to Michael, around the room, and then back to Michael. It’s a single snap of his fingers, and suddenly there’s music playing. It isn’t loud enough to break a window, but it does the trick. Michael lifts his head up as the music in the background blares, _‘I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!’_

Grinning, Gabriel walks closer to him, arms out stretched as if he’s pleading. Head back, eyes nearly shut. He’s belting along with each and all of the lyrics. He only just barely notices when Michael sighs and continues to look back down at the paper in front of him. Gabriel smirks before keeping up the charade. It’s another several moments before he looks back to Michael, and purses his lips and drops his arms. 

“Oh, _I know!_ ”

It’s another snap of his fingers and this time, an even more shrill voice plays. Music that seems to clap and stomp in the beat, a medley of horns plays just under it. _‘I AIN’T NO HOLLABACK GIRL!’_ Gabriel smiles, pleased with his handy work.

This time, Michael looks up; wearing what Gabriel is sure is an irritable expression. He snorts gently with his own amusement before looking back down, slightly unnerved by the new song. He grumbles.”

“Come on, Mikeyyy…” Gabriel muses, gently dancing with his hands up over his head. He rocks his hips. “You know you want toooo…” He’s dancing even closer to the table now, singing along with no real harmony. “I ain’t no hollaback girl! Oooh this my shit!” Grinning wide. 

Michael just barely peers up, eyes glancing from Gabriel to the ceiling. “…oh Father…Gabriel. I am _not_ a Gwen fan.”

Gabriel lets his mouth hang open as if this is the most offensive thing he’s ever heard in his entire being. “Mikey, don’t say that! You _hardly_ mean it!” He makes a small _tsk tsk_ sound as he shakes his head. He’s closer to his brother now, and after a pelvic thrust or two, throws his arm around his shoulder. “Come onnn!” he whines before chanting, “YOU KNOW THIS SHIT IS BANANAS! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!” He may or may not have shouted the last few letters directly into Michael’s ear as he begins to sway with him. “Your turn, big brother! Lemme hear ya!” 

Michael falters before looking directly at Gabriel’s overly-ecstatic expression, sighing. There’s a moment where Gabriel can tell he’s doing everything in his power to get away from this peacefully and without repercussions, but reluctantly decides to give in to his younger brother’s game. “B-A-N-A-N-A-S. Now, can you please change this to someone else, Gabe? Outside of No Doubt, I have neither interest nor desire to hear such music.”

Gabriel gives the largest grin he can muster, all-too-tickled at Michael’s participation. He lets go of his shoulder and then ruffles his hair. He lowers the volume until it is barely audible. “Alright then, what’s your preference? And don’t you _dare_ say Blues Traveler again. Or, I swear to Dad, I’ll put Nelly Furtado on next.” 

Michael is sighing again, as Gabriel notices he does so frequently, and pats his hair down once again. He’s watching Gabriel closely, but adds simply, “I only request it because you despise it so much.” He flashes the slightest of smirks as he graces Gabriel’s face and shrugs. “You may play her. Perhaps you’ll also feel better if it were Aqua.” 

Gabriel dramatically rolls his eyes. “Ugh, don’t deny your obsessive, erotic addiction to early nineties alternative rock music! If there’s anything we don’t accept here, it’s a house full of _liars!_ ” His demeanor quickly changes as soon as he hears Michael mention Aqua. An amused look immediately taking over. “Hello, I thought he had agreed that _Luci_ is the Barbie Girl around here!” 

His older brother snorts as he stifles a giggle, but Gabriel can see it anyway. “Yes,” he manages. “Alas, Gabriel…if you had only seen your own face. You resemble a small canine.” 

He narrows his eyes. “What? This?!” He mocks his own expression once more, an overly-exaggerated look of disdain. It only lasts a moment before he snaps his head back up. “Yeah, well, _you_ resemble an Abercrombie reject!” 

“Why yes, thank you,” comes the response. “My vessels have all been fortunately high on the mortal attractiveness scale.” 

“Too bad they’re also high on the half-way brain-dead scale,” Gabriel mocks in a tone similar to that of Michael’s. He gives an exasperated sigh. Of course Michael would catch the reference. That asshole. “I still got more babes than you!” He snaps his fingers again. This time LL Cool J’s smooth voice plays. _’Doin’ it, and doin’ it, and doin’ it well…’_ There are hints of erotic moaning in the background, and Gabriel is almost too pleased with himself.

“No Gabriel, monogamy has never suited you.” He rubs his own brow, muttering to himself, “oh Father…”

“Damn straight,” he says, chuckling. It’s the most amusement he’s had in a day. “How do you just _sit_ and _do_ those things anyway? Don’t you have all the perceived answers anyway?” he’s pacing a bit as he speaks. “Like right there?” he points to an empty downward word with six spaces. “Bengal. And the next thing you’re gonna tell me is that you like to complete Sudoku!” 

“The challenge that lies within the sustained action of outperforming myself each time provides me with intellectual satisfaction,” Michael replies with another shrug. “I do enjoy Sudoku.” 

Gabriel makes a gagging sound. “You’re as bad as your music.” 

“In your most humble of opinions.” Michael is turning his head once more and looking down to the paper. “My personal life is not of your concern.” 

“Oh?” Gabriel puts on a smug look. “So when’s the last time you got laid?” 

“Again, my private matters are not for your indulgence.” 

“And I’m indulging anyway! So when was it? A few decades ago, last millennium, this morning, hmmm?” 

It’s Michael’s turn to roll his eyes. Gabriel simply turns up the volume on the music. _’Safe sexin’ it, gettin’ mad affectionate…’_ He’s waiting impatiently.

“Last evening,” a casual response. The smile on Gabriel’s face widens until he’s certain that the muscles in his cheeks are surely about to rip apart his face. He’s reaching, slapping his brother on the back and met with an irritated glare.

“Gabriel.” Michael speaks with a warning. 

“Oh _relax,_ would you?! I’m not about to go blab it all over the place until even Peter can hear about it at the Pearly Gates! I’m just…proud of you, that’s all!” He nudges Michael again. He silences the music in the background. “Didn’t think you had it in you! Always so serious and uptight and….well, _boring_ actually, what with crossword puzzles and all.” Gabriel rolls his eyes. “I’m assuming you never move out of missionary--”

“Gabriel.” Michael’s voice is firmer now.

“Alright, alright, sheesh! I’m just saying! But you know, like you mentioned, that’s none of my business.” He looks at him, wide-eyed, trying to convey some form of “seriousness.” 

“Don’t you have more pressing matters with which you should concern yourself?” Michael asks with that hint of irritation once again. 

“Well, _actually _you see, I don’t, but--”__

__“ _Gabriel_.” He’s sure he feels the floor vibrate._ _

__“O- _kay!_ I’m going, I’m going now, don’t get your robes all up in a bunch!” _ _

__Michael holds up a hand, and Gabriel gives the smallest of smiles before he stands and turns. His own hand up. “See ya later, bro.”_ _

__“And you,” says Michael. This time, he sounds much more relaxed._ _

__As he begins to walk out the door, Gabriel snaps his fingers a final time. This time though, he lets Blues Traveler’s “Run Around” play as he disappears through the door._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP I'd done with grlkat. She is amazing, and does an incredible job with Michael. A special thanks her for letting me use some of her exact lines.


End file.
